Warcraft: The Two Paths
by Kroxigor
Summary: This is a story about two lives. Whos? You must find out yourself by reading this. :)
1. Default Chapter

Warcraft: The 2 Paths

While the Orks made peace with the Humans a new plague spread through the world of WarCraft. Rat people were spreading across the lands of Kalimdor and raiding countless cities. The Orks and the Humans were overwhelmed. It was so sudden that Ork War Chief Thrall and his ork wolf riders went out to slay all the rat people. But that only lead to destruction. Jaina, a kind human and captain of the humans that were on Kalimdor knew that if she would stay she would definitely get killed. She and her men went out on a human transport ship to a distant land where no one has ever been.

While she was sailing a large storm fell upon them. They had to let the storm carry them somewhere, but where Jaina did not know. That night Jaina and her crew tried to get some sleep but the storm was too loud for them to get any. Jaina was the only one to get some sleep for she had magical powers that helped her.

In the morning she woke to a blinding light. The storm was over. She instantly got up and looked over board. "My ship is not wrecked, how can this be". She went to the other side of the ship, "amazing". She was so startled that she thought she would faint. She went to find her men in the deck below. When she got there she opened the wooden door and saw nothing but a few beds. She went to see if the life boats were still on the side of the ship. Once again she saw nothing. She went to the steering wheel to see if someone was there. All she saw was a wooden block that was holding it in place. She left the block there and said she was having a bad dream when she saw smoke. She had to go see if there was land!

Her hopes were as high as the tallest tree in Kalimdor. But when she got there all she saw was the life boat that her crew left in. She was deeply depressed when she saw a flashing light. "What is this light," she wondered out loud. The light was getting brighter so she thought it must be getting closer. When it was really bright it stopped shining. Then she realized that it was another ship. She started yelling to get their attention. The boat came close to her own ship. It was more humans. But they were dressed strangely. They were wearing helmets with feathers on top of them. "Who are you" shouted Jaina. "Tell us your name first or we will sink your puny ship to the bottom of the sea!" shouted the opposing humans. "I am Jaina Proudmour of Kalimdor. Now who might you be?" "We are soldiers of the Roman Empire and I am there captain. My name is Dale son of Dane; now give me one good reason to not sink u and your ship!" One of the soldiers whispered in his captain's ear and Jaina could not hear what he was saying. "You said u came from Kalimdor", asked the captain. "I do" answered Jaina. "Where about may that be?" asked the captain. "it is in the world of WarCraft which is across the sea for that is where I came!" shouted Jaina "now please I am hungry and tired may I come with you to this so called Roman Empire?" "You may come with us but I tell you now it may not be pleasant," said Dale. "I am willing to do this for if I don't I will surely die," said Jaina. "If you say so my Lady," said Dale.

That night Jaina was fed well and got a good rest. In the morning she was awoken by screams of terror. "What is it," yelled Jaina "it's a Kraken and it's about to eat the captain" cried the soldiers!" Jaina, almost instantly made a blizzard fall down on the Kraken freezing it and dropping the captain. "By the gods where did that blizzard come from," said the captain amazed at the frozen Kraken. "I made it," said Jaina. "But how you have to be blessed by the gods to know that," said the captain now even more amazed because a woman made it. "I am not blessed by the gods I am only a student of magic. Well not a student anymore, I actually own a magic school on Kalimdor but it was destroyed when the rat people attacked," said Jaina very proud for defeating the Kraken. "I'm going to give you a first class room for you my Lady," said Dane. That night they had a happy celebration for the destruction of the Kraken.

On the day they got to Rome there was much rejoicing but Jaina could not help to think what had happened to Thrall and the Orks. She prayed with all her powers that he was ok.

Meanwhile in the land of Kalimdor Thrall and his party were in battle with the Rat people. The Rat people were strong foes but in the end Thrall and his party were victorious. Thrall and his party were on there way back when he heard Jaina in his head, she told him, "I am in a distant land which is across the ocean. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I hope you are to" Thrall said "Jaina!" One of the Ork riders said "WarChief are u alright?" "Yes I'm fine," answered Thrall not sure what just happened.

The next day they were almost home when skeletons started coming from the ground. Humans were surrounding Thrall and his party. "Ambush!' Thrall yelled"slaughter this humans and there pet skeletons!" Then one of the humans that was carrying a staff with a serpent on it said"You green skins fight very bravely and furiously. But now I'm afraid you must die unless u want to join us and destroy the Romans once and for all." "We may join you if you tell us who you are and who these so called Romans are," said Thrall. The humans told them there story and Thrall figured out that they were Egyptians and that the human with the staff is there Pharaoh. In the end Thrall agreed to go with the Egyptians to Egypt and fight the Romans.

Early the next day Thrall and the Egyptians left on an Egyptian ship to Egypt. On the way there they found a monstrous frozen Octopus. "That is the biggest Octopus I have ever seen!' exclaimed Thrall. "That is no Octopus WarChief Thrall, it is a Kraken!' said the pharaoh. "What is a Kraken?" asked Thrall. "It is a mystical creature that roams the sea looking for ships that come in his territory," answered the Pharaoh.

The WarChief woke early in the morning. He was very tired but could not sleep because he kept thinking about Jaina. "Was it true that she said she was alright?" he asked himself, "or was she in terrible danger and did not want me to get into it?" All he could do now was wait and see if she would call him again. He went back to bed not knowing what to do.

"WarChief! Wake up we are under attack by Roman vessels!" said one of the orks.


	2. Gladiator

Gladiators

"Romans? I thought we were no where close to Rome!"

"Well it appears that they are Romans (or at least I was told they were Roman ships) and we are under attack!" said the ork.

Thrall growled "well what are u waiting for! Attack them boys!"

Thrall cast the spell chain lightning on one of the enemy ships also causing it to bounce around and strike all the men. The Pharaoh and his men were all speechless at this sight but had to continue fighting. Some of Thrall's goblin maniacs went into frenzy and sank a ship but also exploded while in the process. In the end they were victorious and Thrall and his party were told that they were not Romans but that they were pirates who had most likely stolen Roman ships. Thrall tired by there battle went to bed to regain strength.

While he was sleeping he had a vision. He saw to figures in the distance. He tried to make out who they were but he couldn't see. He used his skill far sight to see farther. When he could see better he figured out it was a young woman and a kind of old man. He saw the man was wearing what looked like a crown. He tried harder to see what they were doing. He saw the man pull out his sword. "What is that crazy old man doing?" Thrall wondered. He closed his eyes for only a moment but when he opened them he was in a huge temple and by the looks of it there were lots of people gathered and watching the old man and woman. He looked backwards and saw a harbor with some ships in it. "Wait a minute" wondered Thrall "those are Roman ships! I must be in Rome and the old man must be the emperor! He looked back and saw the emperor shaking hands with the woman. He looked closer. At first he couldn't make out who it was but then he realized.... Jaina!

He woke up and almost fell off his bed! "I know where Jaina is!!!"

"WarChief is everything all right?" said one of the orks,

"Everything is fine" answered Thrall "I just had a dream about Jaina! She is in Rome, and we must go to Rome to see her!"

Thrall went to see the Pharaoh. "I need to get to Rome Pharaoh; I just had a dream of my friend who knows powerful magic as I."

"I only know one way to get you there." said the Pharaoh. "And it may be difficult not to get caught"

"Tell me," said Thrall

"They are holding a gladiator competition and they need more fighters in the ring, brave fighters who fight with honor and power. And I believe you green skins fight with both so you might be able to compete."

"Excellent when can you get your spy ready for the sooner we leave the sooner I can find my friend."

3 days later a roman ship came but it had Egyptians were sailing it. It came so close to the ship Thrall he thought it might ram into it. He watched the men tie their ship onto the Pharaoh's ship trying to figure out what kind of rope they used, but he could not. The captain of the spies said "we are ready to take the green skins." "Excellent," said Thrall "boys get on the ship we are going to Gladiator competitions!" Some of the orks grumbled some of then did nothing but go on the ship, but some of them were happy to go to the gladiator competition. (I think it's because they're sea sick but who knows.)

It was a whole month before Thrall and his party got to Rome, but they were all happy to get there because they had almost run out of food. Rome was more beautiful then Thrall had thought but he could not waist his mind on this he had to find Jaina. The spies said to Thrall "follow me. I will lead you to the Gladiators hotel to get u checked in. They will also check if you have the proper qualities to fight at the gladiator games."

It was a while before they got there but when they did they were all pleased. When they got inside it was almost empty except for some fairly large men and the receptionist. "Where is everyone?" The spy asked the receptionist. There are some gladiators who already went upstairs to their room and those to fat bloats are drunk and now you came in. Would you like these...Things to fight?" asked the receptionist. "Why else do you think we are here" growled Thrall.

"Indeed" said the receptionist.

It did not take long before the receptionist said that they all qualified to fight. He told them that they would fight two days from now when the sun is high and for now you are to roam around Rome. He chuckled at his joke but Thrall just looked at stared at him. Thrall went up to his room and the other Orks went to their room.

In the morning Thrall left the hotel and started to explore with some of his orks. He went to what he thought was the middle of the city where he saw a huge statue of a man holding a lightning bolt. He wondered who it was. He went to a huge building which also had the huge statue of the man carrying the lightning bolt. He went inside and he saw a huge alter. "This must be a temple," he wondered out loud. He left the temple and went to another big building. He didn't know what this one was but he knew it was of big importance for it was bigger then the rest of them.

Meanwhile Jaina was also roaming the streets for she heard that green skins came to fight in the games and she knew that it was Thrall for she saw him come to her in her dream last night. She went to the center of the city to look at the statue of the Greek god Zeus. She was told by Dale that they worshipped this god greatly and he gave them power. She got to the statue and she sat on the bench. She looked at this city but then she remembered the city that she grey up training to be a sorceress..."Daleron" she wondered out loud.

To be continued......


End file.
